


Mission Gone Wrong

by Mirajanefairytailmage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirajanefairytailmage/pseuds/Mirajanefairytailmage
Summary: At first you’re just a normal person with a special ability of hacking. After a single incident with the infamous Tony Stark you become a major part of his and the Avenger’s life. Eventually you become part of the Avenger’s team. A mission gone horribly wrong leads the team to a major cost.





	1. Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic. They are owned by Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, the writers, producers, and directors of the films. I am simply borrowing them for this Fanfic.
> 
> It’s an AU where the Accords doesn’t happen. I started typing this out once I was fully awake and remembered what I needed to type out. Y/N- Your Name. M/N-Maiden Name.

“The reason you all sit in this room before me, is because I have hand selected you to go undercover.” Fury spoke as he entered the conference room. “We have caught word that there is a Hydra Base within this city.” He continued. “How are we going undercover?” You asked him curiously. “I have an Agent that is already undercover. His boss has given him the task to bring in new recruits.” Fury answered you. “Wait, you’re telling me. We are going to be Hydra Agents?” Steve asked him incredulously. 

“That’s the idea. I need you to collect any Intel on Hydra and any other base locations.” Fury stated flatly. “Why have you chosen us?” You asked looking at Steve, Maria, and an Agent you hadn’t met before. “I chose Steve because he has dealt with Hydra before. I chose you because you’re an excellent computer hacker, also the world only knows you as Ghost. Seeing you have never been seen in action before. I chose Maria and Adam because I trust them to keep the two of you protected.” Fury answered you.

“I can at least tell Tony about the meeting correct?” You asked Fury. You didn’t want to hide anything from Tony. “You and Steve are allowed to tell everyone about the meeting and the mission at hand. Though you have to explain they are not allowed to interfere or join.” Fury spoke sternly. “What happens IF our cover gets blown?” Maria asked the question that Steve wanted to ask. “The plan is for your deaths to be faked. Daniel, the agent already there knows what to do. The day he recruits you he will tell you.” Fury answered her. “Now, go. You start tomorrow and will be away for at least a year.” Fury stated as he began to leave the room.

“Why didn’t he choose Nat and Clint? Or how about you and I?” Tony asked angrily. You had just explained the meeting you and Steve attended today. “Tony, he chose me because I am the Avenger no one in the world knows about. They call me Ghost because of it. Why he chose Steve is because he has dealt with Hydra before. He’s also sending some agents in with us. Maria Hill is one of them. You remember her?” You responded calmly. Tony was scared for your life and it had turned into irritation.

“I’m going to find Steve. I need to have a word with him.” He spoke angrily and stormed out of the room. You sighed heavily and sat down on the bed you shared with Tony. You were just as scared as he is. This mission sounded like a suicide mission. Especially since Fury already planned to have everyone fake their deaths if the cover was blown. 

“Steve, a word.” Tony said when he found Steve in the gym. Steve froze his movements and slowly turned to Tony. “I take it that Y/N told you about the mission.” Steve stated. “Of course she did. I wasn’t even aware there was a meeting today.” Tony told him walking closer to him. Steve nodded once Tony stood directly in front of him. “Listen clearly. If ANYTHING happens to her I hold you responsible. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!?” Tony practically yelled at Steve. “I understand and I promise to take full responsibility for whatever shall happen. I also promise to protect her.” Steve responded to him.

“Shake on it.” Tony stated, holding his hand out for Steve to shake. For a moment he hesitated but only for a moment. Satisfied with the handshake Tony sighed heavily and walked back to the room he shared with you. He wanted to be with you until morning, because he wanted to spend every last minute with you. He didn’t want you to go but he understood that this was an important mission.

“Looks like we may be leaving before the one year is up.” You stated happily. “Seems that way.” Steve responded. “Well, we got what we came for. The Intel Fury asked for and the location of every Hydra base.” You looked up from your laptop. You were surprised that the Hydra base Fury spoke of seven months ago was eight miles away from the Avengers tower. “Are you making sure they won’t notice your hack.” Steve asked nervously. “Yes, Steve. Don’t worry.” You answered him.

There was a knock that made the both of you jump. “One moment.” You spoke as you closed your laptop. You slid it between the mattress and box spring before opening the door. “The two of you have been invited to this meeting.” The man spoke as he opened the door. The men in this base didn’t give their names. The only name that was given was Ivan’s. The boss of this base. The man gestured for the two of you to follow him.

He said nothing as he lead the two of you to a conference room. You looked over to Steve and noticed the look of worry on his face. Ivan had you and Steve work closely together on any mission he chose. But Ivan had never ordered or allowed the two of you to be present during a meeting. The two of you had also never met Ivan before. The moment you walked into the room your stomach dropped. Maria, Adam, and Daniel were also present. You hadn’t seen them since the day after being recruited.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why you’re all here.” The man who lead you here spoke. “I am Lucas. Every agent in this room knows exactly who you lot are.” Lucas said, gesturing to you, Steve, and the Agents. “Now!” Maria yelled. Steve pulled out the knife he was given to help fake your death. You let out a scream as Steve stabbed you. Everyone in the room froze. “It’s not supposed to hurt.” Steve said quietly with a look of horror. 

He pulled the blade out of you. He had stabbed the knife into your left lung. He looked at the blade with wide eyes as he realized it was real. “This blade was supposed to be fake.” Steve looked to Maria as he spoke. “The blade was supposed to go into the hilt because it was a toy.” Steve continued. Maria, David, and Adam stood in silence. They were told the blade Steve was given was indeed a fake. The guns they were going to use held blanks. 

They were going to set off the fake blood Fury hid within their clothes. Their heads turned to the door when they heard a man laughing. Steve caught you before you had fallen to the ground. Your lung was beginning to fill with fluids and you were bleeding out. Steve held you in his lap as he glared down the man. “Master Ivan.” Lucas introduced the man. Ivan held up the plastic knife that was meant for you. “Hail Hydra.” He said snapping the plastic knife in half.

“Now, Captain America. You shall suffer a fate much worse than death.” Ivan said with a wicked grin. “You will now have to live with the guilt that you have murdered an innocent person. Of course it wasn’t intended.” Ivan continued on. “How?” Steve asked angrily. “I’ve known since day one exactly who you are. I am actually an apprentice of Rumlow. You may remember him.” Ivan stated flatly. Ivan threw the broken pieces in front of Steve. 

He looked down to you. You were struggling to breathe and began to cough up blood. “Please. Don’t die on me. I’m sorry.” Steve’s voice cracked as he spoke. No one in the room moved. The Agents could do nothing because they had guns pointed at them by Hydra agents. “I also know who you three are.” Ivan looked over to them. “You and your friends may leave unharmed. Please pass the message along to Tony that you killed Y/N.” Ivan stated as he walked out of the room.

“I forgive you.” You choked out to Steve. He didn’t say anything to you. All he could do was nod. Tears began to blur his vision as a lump formed in his throat. You coughed heavily once more and then your body stilled. “No, no, no. Please.” Steve cradled your body closer to him and began to rock. The Hydra agents had left the room when he began to sob. Maria approached Steve first. Daniel and Adam stood where they had been in shock. They couldn’t move. They had no idea how to react to this. As they would say this came out of the left field and Fury never trained them for something like this.

“Fury, we’ve been made. Y/N is dead.” Maria spoke into her ear piece. She put her hand on Steve’s shoulder. “We need to move.” She told him. She was trying so hard to keep herself together. Trying to keep the little team she had left in one piece. “David, Adam, let’s go.” She ordered the two men. They nodded and began to follow her out of the room. Steve slowly got up, trying his best not to slip in your blood. Adam and David helped make sure he wouldn’t fall. Steve continued to hold you close to him. Tears still steadily streamed down his face.

Maria had lead everyone out of the building and into it’s parking lot. “Fury said he will meet us at the tower.” Maria told them. “My SUV is parked over here.” David pointed to the only black SUV in the parking lot. Maria saw this as a sign that the Hydra agents that were here had left already. Everyone followed David silently to the SUV.

“Tony, why are we here?” Nat asked as The Avengers took a seat at the table. “I honestly don’t know. Fury called me and said to have everyone meet in the conference room. He was very vague.” Tony admitted. “I don’t like the sound of that.” Bruce said. They sat in silence and waited patiently for Fury to arrive. Thirty minutes had gone by before Fury entered the room. What followed behind him had caused everyone’s heart to drop.

Steve walked into the room after Fury. He still wore the clothes that was covered in your blood. Maria, David, and Adam filed into the room. The door shut heavily behind Adam. “Where is she?” Tony asked standing up so quickly he knocked his chair over. “It was an accident.” Steve choked out. Tony lunged for Steve and grabbed his shirt collar. “WHERE IS SHE?!” He yelled into Steve’s face. “Tony, stand down.” Thor got up and grabbed Tony.

“The blade I had given to Steve was switched for a real blade.” Fury stated. “You killed her.” Tony said through gritted teeth. “I thought it was the blade I was given. I didn’t know it was switched. I didn’t know Ivan was an apprentice of Rumlow.” Steve said in a broken voice. “How?” Clint asked in a broken voice. “We were brought into a conference room. This Lucas guy figured out who we were. I gave the order and it killed her.” Maria answered. Her voice finally broke as she spoke. She could no longer hold herself together.

“Ivan said he wanted Steve to suffer a fate worse than death. He told Steve that he would have to live with the guilt of killing an innocent person.” Adam spoke up. Tony was struggling to get out of Thor’s grip. He wanted so badly to break free and deck Steve. “YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULD PROTECT HER!” Tony screamed as tears began to stream down his face. He still struggled against Thor.

“I know.” Steve said weakly. Finally Tony had stopped struggling and began to weep. Fury walked out of the room without a word. Bruce sat silently staring blankly at the wall. Clint and Nat sat as still as statues. “Steve, you need to change.” Thor ordered Steve. At the moment it seemed Thor was the only that was keeping himself together. He looked around the room and noticed how broken everyone seemed to look in that moment. None looked or felt as broken as Tony. He lead Tony to sit in a chair as Steve left the room.

“She was meant to come back to me.” Tony choked out. Tony slowly stood up and made his way to the room he shared with you. “I feel like this is all a nightmare that I’m going to wake from.” Clint stated, his voice thick with grief. Nat, Bruce, and Thor nodded in agreement. “I must leave. I can’t stay in here anymore.” Nat said standing up and running out of the room. The boys slowly followed her lead. They had all decided to go to their rooms for the night.

Tony sat on your side of the bed. Sobbing into his hands. He couldn’t believe that the one thing that had made him happy and stable had been taken from him. Though he was glad that his last words to you were I love you. Though that morning he had no idea those would be his last words. He stood up and walked across the room to the closet. He leaned down to pick up the only shoe box that sat on the floor. Once he had it in his hand he went to sit at your desk and empty the contents.

The first picture he picked up was the photo of the first encounter. He remembered that day pretty well. It happened June 20th, 2013. One year after Loki attacked New York.

A reporter had spotted Tony outside of a restaurant with Happy and Pepper. The three of them were just leaving when suddenly a woman had thrown a punch at Tony. The reporter had caught that moment on camera.

“OH MY GOD! I’M SO SORRY!” You had yelled at Tony. Tony was holding his eye with a pained expression. Your punch had almost knocked Tony down but Happy had caught him. Pepper just stood there with a shocked expression. “You’ve got a mean right hook.” Tony said painfully. “That wasn’t meant for you.” You told him in a panicked tone. The man you had intended to hit had actually ducked and run off. You were in mid swing when that happened but you couldn’t stop yourself. It was too late and poor Tony had become the target of your hit.

“Seriously. I am so sorry.” You told him. At first he didn’t look at you because Happy was inspecting his eye. “I’ll be fine. Happy says it’s just going to be a nice shiner.” Tony turned to you as he spoke. The moment he had finally laid eyes on you, he knew he was hooked. “I’m Tony.” He said holding out his hand for you to shake. “Y/N.” You shook his hand as you spoke. “These are my associates, Pepper, and Happy.” Tony gestured to Happy and Pepper. They both smiled at you.

“Where did you learn to hit like that?” Happy had asked you curiously. “I used to be in a defense class. It was my mother’s idea. She told me I needed to know how to fend for myself one day.” You stated happily. “Is there a way I can make this up to you. Your eye is already swollen and bruising.” You said sheepishly. “How about a date, next Friday?” Tony said smugly. You rolled your eyes and agreed. “Give me your phone. I will put in my number. Don’t worry, I won’t type in a fake number.” You told him as you held out your hand. He reluctantly gave you his phone. Once the number was typed in, you sent yourself a text. When you received it you showed Tony that you did indeed give out the right number.

Tony smiled at that memory. Your first date with him took place on June 24th, 2013, and it was a disaster. Though there were more dates. By the fifth date which took place on July 21st, 2013 he had officially asked if you would be his girlfriend. The next picture he picked up was of the three year anniversary of dating which took place on July 21st, 2016. He remembered that moment fondly but also rolled his eyes at Happy.

The two of you were being lead to a table when two familiar voices had stopped you “Fancy seeing the two of you here.” Happy and Rhodes said in unison. “Is it?” You asked cheekily. “Yeah, what are you two doing here?” Happy asked with a smirk. “It’s our three year anniversary of dating.” Tony answered with an amused tone. “Can we take a picture to commemorate this memory?” Rhodes asked. “Sure.” You stated happily. Rhodes asked for Tony’s phone to take the picture on. “Pose for the camera.” Rhodes said. You leaned over and kissed Tony on his cheek, as he smiled widely at the camera. Happy leaned in front of you from your side. He smiled widely and held both of his thumbs up. 

Rhodes happily took the picture like that and showed Tony. You were looking at it right as Tony was about to delete it. “Wait, don’t. It’s perfect.” You told him, his finger lingering above the delete button. “Really? Happy photo bombed us.” Tony stated rolling his eyes. “But look, he’s giving his approval.” You pointed at Happy in the photo. Tony smiled and saved the photo. “We want copies of that.” Happy and Rhodes told him. They waved goodbye and headed out. Leaving the two of you to your date.

“They got their copy.” Tony spoke sadly as he set the picture down. He picked up the next photo. It happened almost one year after the anniversary photo. It was the engagement photo. Bruce took this one. It took place on June 20th, 2017.

You and Tony were working in his garage that day. Bruce was present as well. Bruce was discussing science things as usual with Tony while he tinkered with his suit. You were hacking into a system Tony order you to hack. When suddenly the screen of the laptop went black. You looked at the screen curiously when red and gold words showed up. They ordered you to turn around. Once you did you gasped. Tony was down on one knee with a beautiful ring held out to you. 

“Y/N. We’ve been through so much since our first meeting. You accidentally punched me. I was hooked on you the moment Happy stepped out of my way and I got a good view of you. Our first date was a disaster but yet you still wanted to see me. We didn’t celebrate anniversaries until our third one. 

Remember? Happy photo bombed us when Rhodes took the picture. Even to this day I don’t believe them being there was a coincidence. You were also there during the whole Ultron fiasco. Anyhow, I’d like to have you by my side forever as Mrs. Y/N Stark.” He gave his speech. “Yes.” You squealed as Bruce took the picture. 

He was ordered not to take a picture unless you had said yes. He had captured the happiness of the moment perfectly in the photo. That night everyone got to celebrate the engagement and get a copy of the engagement photo. Bruce was pretty proud of himself.

Tony continued to stare at the photo. A single tear had dropped onto the photo. He couldn’t understand why life had to be so cruel to him. His heart was aching for you. He wanted so badly for you to walk through the door. He wasn’t going to get what he wanted and that hurt him so much. He also felt like Steve had betrayed him. He picked up the next photo and began to sob. It was your wedding picture. Steve had taken it for you. The event took place on July 21st, 2017.

Tony had asked Rhodes to be his best man. You had asked Nat to be your Maid of Honor and you had chosen two family members to be the bridesmaids. The two of you had decided that the wedding was to take place in Central Park. The setting was stunning. Aside from being your wedding day it had also been the fourth anniversary of your fifth date. The date the two of you had begun to call it official. Your gown was red and gold. 

It made Tony laugh when he found that out. You had kept the gown a secret until the moment you had walked down the isle. The moment ‘you may kiss the bride’ was said is when Steve took the picture. You began to laugh against Tony’s lips because his mustache tickled. “How I came to become the wife of a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, I will never know. What I do know is I love you to the moon and back.” You told him as you pulled away from the kiss. “You stole my heart with a single accidental punch.” He replied with a laugh.

As that memory began to fade from his mind he began to sob harder. The photo slipped from his grip. He leaned forward with his arms crossed in front of him on the desk. He had his head down, his forehead resting on one arm. Tony didn’t hear Steve walk into the room.

Steve’s heart dropped when he entered the room. His gaze was fixed on Tony. His shoulders shook with his sobs. Steve thought he should just leave but he had to apologize to Tony. He had to tell him that he never meant for this. Seeing Tony like this had hurt him more than he realized it would. It hurt more knowing that this was all his fault. Guilt began to eat away at his conscience.

He walked slowly to stand next to Tony. His heart clenched at the sight of the photos that lay on the desk. Every photo showing that beautiful smile everyone grew to love. Every laugh that no one will hear again. Each photo held a part of you that Steve wished wouldn’t be just a memory.

“I was only ever faithful with her. She loved me for the person I am. Somehow she managed to tame the wild man I used to be.” Tony spoke quietly once he realized Steve was in the room. “She was a good person. I still don’t see how you had convinced her and Fury she should be part of the team.” Steve spoke just as quietly as Tony. Tony forced himself to laugh. “I had her show Fury her hacking skills. That happened a month after we officially started dating. A week later she was called Ghost by Fury and became a member of our team.” Tony looked up to Steve as he spoke.

Steve looked like hell, then again Tony looked like hell also. Tony had just lost wife. Steve had taken the life of an innocent friend. The loss of you had worn both of the boys down. “The worst part about this is, we only got to celebrate our first anniversary. Because the next day you were all headed out for the mission.” Tony’s voice broke as he spoke. “Now we have to mark February 12th as her death date.” Tony choked out the words. “I didn’t mean to.” Steve told him. “Steve, I’m going to need you to leave my room now.” Tony ordered Steve weakly.

“Before I leave, I want you to know that I remember my promise and I’m sorry I broke it. Also Fury had taken her to the city morgue. You may visit her before the funeral, if that’s what you want to do.” Steve told him. “Okay. Is there anything else you need to say before you leave?” Tony asked him with a broken voice. “Just that Fury said her funeral will take place in two weeks.” Steve replied as he slowly walked out of the room.

Two weeks had gone by fast. Tony couldn’t bring himself to see you before the funeral. Tony looked around the crowd that was gathered at the cemetery. He spotted the seat he was meant to take during your funeral. The day was cold and gloomy. There was no rain and no wind. It was a silent and somber day. Fitting for a funeral in Tony’s opinion.

Tony sat between Rhodes and Happy. Thor, Steve, Nat, and Clint also sat in the same row. About fifty people had shown up. Adam, Daniel, Maria, and even Fury had shown up. Wanda and Vision were also present. They knew you from when Ultron was a threat. The only noise that could be heard right now was the sobs of your friends and family.

“Today, February 26th, 2019, we lay Y/N M/N-Stark to rest. She has left this world on February 12th. She joined the Angels. Now a few people would like to speak before she is lowered down into her final resting place.” The Pastor started the funeral service. Tony stood up carefully to stand in front of your casket. He laid your favorite flower down on it before turning to the crowd.  
“I know this isn’t a very traditional way of doing this. But she wasn’t traditional to begin with. She was full of sass and sarcasm, she fit right in with our crowd perfectly.” Tony looked to the team as he spoke. “I speak for us all when I say we loved her. I loved her more than anyone though. She knew exactly how to brighten everyone’s day. She never took the traditional route for anything. Seriously, her wedding dress was red and gold. It was beautiful but not traditional. Ya know?” Tony’s voice began to crack as he spoke.

He tried to compose himself, but he just couldn’t do it. The pain was too much, before he could fall to his knees Thor caught him. Thor held Tony in a tight embrace, letting Tony sob into his shoulder. “You don’t have to continue.” Thor told him quietly. Tony only nodded as Thor lead him to his seat. “Do you think, that maybe you can finish up for me?” Tony asked Thor weakly. He nodded and went back to where Tony stood.

“All of her friends and family would have loved to speak on her behalf today. But as we can all see today, the pain we feel right now is too much to handle.” Thor stated facing the crowd. He turned his back to them and looked at your casket. “You were an amazing person. The light to all of our darkness. You picked us up when we were down. You helped us when we didn’t even know we needed help. You will be missed dearly and I promise I won’t let anyone forget about you.” Thor said, his voice cracked at the end. He was serious about keeping that promise. He wanted everyone to honor your memory.

The Pastor nodded as the crowd sniffled agreements. Your casket was slowly lowered into your grave. “Mr. Stark has offered to have the gathering at The Avengers Tower.” The Pastor spoke up when people we beginning to leave.

Tony looked around the room taking in the amount of people that you had known over the years. They all looked so broken, he had no idea how you had affected everyone, but he knew whatever you did it was good. His thoughts were interrupted when Steve stood in front of him. “Not now.” Tony said through gritted teeth. “Tony, look I’m sorry. How many times do I have to say that before you will forgive me.” Steve said desperately. “I already stated that your apology had been acknowledged but acceptance is pending. How can you expect forgiveness right away, when you are the man behind the cause of my pain? The man that is the cause of everyone’s pain?” Tony said with a stern tone.

“I explained what happened. On why it had happened. I didn’t know!” Steve yelled. “You promised me that you would protect her! You killed her!” Tony yelled as he punched Steve in the face. The room fell silent at Tony’s words, the silence stinging Steve more than the punch. Tony’s words hit him harder than anything. He knew Tony was right. “I’m going to kill Ivan. If it’s the last thing I do.” Steve announced as he stormed out of the room. Tony stormed out of the room to his garage. He needed to keep himself busy for a few hours. The gathering had ended around ten that night.

Steve had been gone for several months. When he returned he sought out Tony. “Ivan is dead.” Steve announced to Tony when he found him in the lab. “I can’t forgive you for what you’ve done. But I will work with you and the team in her memory.” Tony told Steve looking up from his desk. “I can accept that.” Steve replied. “You’ll have to accept that. Otherwise what else would you do?” Tony asked him. Steve had no response except to nod and leave Tony to what he was doing. 


	2. Letting Go

Steve went running towards the noises. Thinking that it was an intruder. Though that made very little sense because Friday would have announced an intruder. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Tony. He was currently throwing every breakable item he could find from his bar. Screaming as the glass shattered. “Tony!” Steve yelled as another bottle shattered on the floor.

“She’s dead Steve. Been dead for two years. And it’s all your fault!” Tony yelled as he threw another bottle. The glass and cotents going all over the place. Steve sighed heavily. He still hadn’t forgiven himself. He couldn’t because in his eyes it was his fault. “Tony, stop!” Nat yelled as she slowly walked up to him. “Why should I?” Tony asked through gritted teeth. Tears steadily streaming down his cheeks. “Because we all know this isn’t helping you.” Nat said in a calming tone.  
“I thought moving here would make me feel better. 

The pain of not having her around is so much worse here.” Tony’s voice wavered as he gestured to his surroundings. A few months after your death he had moved the Avengers to a new facility. Hoping that the move would just stop his pain. He now realizes that all he did was run away from his pain. “Tony, we all miss her.” Nat told him. Internally she missed you dearly but externally she stayed strong. For herself and for Tony.

“If you had just kept your promise to me, she would still be here.” He rounded on Steve. His shoes crunching on glass as he walked towards Steve. Nat jumped in front of Steve. “Fighting him will not help.” Nat held her hands up in front of her. Pushing lightly on Tony’s chest. “It may not bring her back, but it would make me feel better.” Tony stated flatly. Giving Nat a harsh stare. “I feel guilty enough as is.” Steve’s tone sounded broken and sad.

Steve sighed and walked away. “Tony, this isn’t you. She wouldn’t want you to be like this.” Nat told him softly. “You don’t know what she wanted.” Tony turned on his heels and stormed out of the room. Nat dropped her hands to her side and walked to the broom closet. “I hope you can let go of this pain soon. We all miss the old you.” Nat whispered to herself as she grabbed the broom to clean up the disaster. She had been so focused on cleaning that she didn’t hear Bruce and Clint return.

“He had another episode?” Clint asked sadly, as he glanced around the room. Nat nodded as she emptied the dust pan into the garbage. “He also yelled at Steve again.” Nat admitted sadly. “Where did they go?” Clint asked. “I don’t know.” Nat replied. She set the broom and dust pan back into the closet. “I think I know where Tony went.” Bruce said. Heading back out to get in a car. Clint helped Nat with the rest of the clean up. Afterwards they would check on Steve.

Tony stood in front of your tombstone. Heart feeling heavier than ever. He wanted nothing more than to have you back. He wanted to feel your embrace again. Hear your voice one more time. He knelt down with his head hanging low. “I wish you were here.” Tony said as he put one hand on the tombstone and the other on his face. Shortly after the tears began to fall Bruce pulled up quietly. He parked the car and got out. He instantly froze in his tracks. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. When the sight before him didn’t change he walked closer very quietly.

The scene before him wasn’t normal. Because he saw you, with Tony. But that can’t be right. It took him a moment to realize that your spirit was with Tony. Bruce was close enough now to hear what would be said but stayed absolutely silent. You knelt next to Tony and embraced him. Tony froze when he smelled the perfume you loved so much. He turned gently and there you were. Sadness filled your eyes at the sight of Tony. The poor man had looked as if he hadn’t slept in years. He looked as if the light that you had once seen in him, had been snuffed out.

“Love, this isn’t healthy.” You caressed his cheek. He leaned into your touch, as cold as it was. “How?” Tony’s voice wavered. “I felt your pain. I needed to see you.” You choked out as you pulled him in for a hug. “You can’t go on like this, Tony. I can’t stand to see you like this.” You told him as he began to sob. Bruce was shocked. “I want you back.” Tony hiccuped as he spoke. You gently leaned up and held Tony’s face in your hands. Locking eyes with him.

“The team, your friends, they need you more than I. Please, let them help you. With them you can pull through this pain. Let them in. Forgive Steve, for he did not know.” You told him gently. Tears began to stream down your cheeks. “You must let me go. If not for me, please do it for yourself.” You kissed his lips gently. “I can’t. I just can’t. Not right now.” Tony said when you pulled away. “Bruce, help him heal.” You turned to Bruce. He jumped a little. “I promise.” He squeaked out. “I love you. I always will, but now we must say goodbye tell the team I say goodbye. We’ll meet again. Tony, I am always right here.” You pointed to his heart as you spoke. “I love you.” Tony choked out. He leaned forward and gently kissed your lips. You slowly began to fade out. Leaving Tony kneeling and crying harder.

Bruce walked over to him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. Bruce had gotten over the shock of seeing your spirit and now had teared up. He missed your voice and he was glad to have heard it one last time. “I can’t drive home.” Tony said once he found his voice again. “I got you covered. We can come back later for your car.” Bruce helped Tony to his feet. “You saw that too?” Tony turned to Bruce as he spoke. Bruce could tell Tony was asking for the sake of his sanity. Begging that what just happened wasn’t all in his mind.

“I saw and heard her. She was here. Don’t know how but she was here.” Bruce answered honestly. Tony nodded as Bruce lead him to the car he drove. Tony glanced back to your tombstone as he opened the door. He smiled slightly. It was sad but it was a smile nonetheless. Bruce had called the team to tell them to meet him outside the facility when they got back. He was vague about the reason. Which made them feel concerned. “Tony, this will be hard. But if you will allow us. We’ll help you. Will you allow it?” Bruce asked as he started the car. “For her. I will do my best.” Tony replied.

The ride home was quiet. Bruce eyed Tony a few times, but otherwise kept his focus on the road ahead. Tony kept his focus on the scenery passing by. He closed his eyes and sighed sadly. His eyes opened quickly when the car stopped. He saw Clint, Nat, Steve, Vision, and Wanda standing outside. Tony sighed before getting out of the car before Bruce. They all gave him sympathetic looks. He could see the pain in their eyes.

“What happened?” Clint asked gently. “We saw Y/N. Well, we saw her spirit.” Bruce replied. “To cut the story short. She said for me to let go and to tell everyone goodbye.” Tony said quietly. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked to the ground. All eyes turned on Bruce. “She has asked Tony to let us in and to help him heal.” Bruce admitted. Their hearts clenched tightly at the news. Vision was slightly confused but understood enough about the situation at hand.  
“She asked me to forgive you.” Tony looked up to Steve. 

A lump formed in Steve’s throat. That sounded like something you would say. You saw them as your family and you always wanted everyone to get along. “Can you?” Steve whispered it so softly that he thought Tony couldn’t hear him. “Not yet.” Tony admitted. Steve nodded in understanding. “At least there’s hope for forgiveness.” Bruce pointed out. Steve nodded in agreement. The rest were stunned with what they were hearing. They silently walked into the facility, making a vow to help Tony.

 

No one said that letting go and moving on would be easy. Because in truth it’s difficult. But with proper help and people who wouldn’t let him down he eventually did just that. A few years later he finally told Steve that he could forgive him. Tony had also begun to clean up his act. Things were beginning to look better for him.


End file.
